Pup`s and the Runaway Train
By.User:ZumaDivesIn (STORY FINISHED AT: February 13,2015) Please Do Not Edit 'Without My Permission. Character`s * Ryder * Chase * Rocky * Skye * Zuma * Marshall * Rubble * Train Engineer * Mr Porter * Alex Summary. ''The Train`s break`s stopped working. The train is heading straight to Adventure bay. But in the Train Crossing near Adventure Bay Train Station Mr.Porter`s van Broke. Mr Porter`s van is stuck in the train track`s. '''Can the Paw Patrol stop the train and Save Mr Porter`s Van??? Story Start A Beautiful Day in adventure bay. Ryder and The pup`s were eating their breakfast. (10 minutes Later) They finish their breakfast. Marshall: That was so good. Rocky: Yeah,Thank`s Ryder. Ryder: Anything for my pup`s. Zuma: Let`s go to the pup park. Pup`s: Yeah,Let`s go. Ryder: Be careful pup`s. The pup`s ran to the pup park. They arrive at the pup park and played games. '' (Scene Changer: Paw Patrol Logo) ''The Train was at the bridge the engineer has ho slow down. He applies the break`s but they won`t work. The Train`s break`s were not working.The engineer decided to call the Paw Patrol.Ryder`s pup pad rang and he answered. Ryder: Hello,Ryder here. Train Engineer: Ryder we`ve got a problem. Ryder: What`s the problem Mr Engineer? Train Engineer: The brake`s won`t work and I have to stop at Adventure Bay Station. Ryder: No job is too big,No pup is too small. (He pushed the special button) Paw Patrol to the Lookout! Pup`s: Ryder need`s us. They all ran to the lookout.As usual Marshall slipped straight to the elevator and crashed to the pup`s. Marshall: Sorry,My brake`s didn`t work. The pup`s laugh as the elevator went up and they put on their gear.They arrive at the top.They jumped off the elevator and formed their usual line in front of Ryder. Ryder: Pup`s we have a big emergency. The Train`s Brake`s stopped working. The pup`s gasped. Ryder: Skye i need you with your helicopter and goggle`s to help us locate the train. Skye: This pup`s gotta fly. Ryder: Chase we will need your winch. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder: Rubble we need you to take a look at the track`s ahead. Make sure that the track`s are not slippery. Rubble: Rubble on the double. Ryder: The rest of you stand by,i still might need you. Pup`s Choo,Choo. ( They Laugh) Ryder: Alright,Paw Patrol is on a Roll! Ryder slid down his fireman`s pole. The pup`s went down the slide to their vehicle`s. They are on their way to save the Run away Train.(One Vehicle Scene Later) '' Skye: Ryder the train just passed the bridge. Ryder: Thank`s Skye. Ryder,Skye and Chase went ahead of the train Chase: How do we stop it Ryder? Ryder: First we need your winch Chase. Chase: Ruff,Ruff,Winch. ( He give`s the winch to Ryder.) Ryder: Then Skye use your wing`s to attach this winch to the back of the train. Skye: Okay Ryder. Chase: Get ready the train`s coming. Ryder: Now Skye. Skye: Ruff,Ruff,Wings. Let`s take to the Sky. She follow`s the train and tries to attach the winch. Skye: Missed it,Going in again. She attached the winch to the train. Skye: It`s attached. Ryder: Good work Skye. Now Chase the train will pull you after the train pull`s you Brake as hard as you can. Chase: Yes sir,Ryder si....'' ( His truck was pulled by the train,He applies his Brakes.)'' Ryder: Chase is it working. Chase: It`s slowing down but it won`t stop. (Scene Changer:Rubble's Badge) Rubble was inspecting the track`s he noticed Mr Porter`s van at the train crossing.He drive`s to Mr Porter`s Van. Rubble: Mr Porter Please get your van off the track`s. Mr Porter: Hi Rubble,My van broke. Rubble: What!? But the train is on it`s way. Alex: The train`s coming,That`s so cool. Mr Porter: Not cool if the train crashes into my van. Rubble: Let me call Ryder. Rubble called Ryder. Ryder was following Chase when he saw Rubble was calling him. Ryder: Hi Rubble,What`s up? Rubble: Mr Porter`s van is stuck in the Train Crossing. Ryder: What! Don`t worry Rubble help is on the way. Skye can you try to use your cable to get Mr Porter`s van off the train track`s? Skye: I will try Ryder. (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) Skye flied to the train station. She arrived and lowered her cable. Rubble attached the Cable to Mr Porter`s van but the van won`t move. Skye: Rubble the van won`t move. Rubble: I Think i know why. One of the wheel`s is stuck on the track. Skye: Ryder The van won`t move because one of the wheel`s is stuck on the track. Ryder: The train is getting closer,let me think. Aha,Rubble put some sand on the track i got and idea. Rubble placed some sand on the train track`s. Mr Porter and Alex got off the van for their safety. Skye removed her cable from the van and landed. Skye: So what`s your plan Ryder? Ryder: When the train goes trough the sand,it will make it hard for the wheel`s of the train to turn.That`s When Chase will Brake as hard as he could. Rubble: Are you sure this will work? Ryder: Well there`s no backing down now. Alex: Look here come`s the train. Ryder: Now Chase brake`s. Chase applies his brake`s. The train rolled trough the sandy track. The train was slowing down. The train stopped just inches from Mr Porter`s van. Ever body cheered. Train Engineer: Thank you for saving the Train. Mr Porter: And My van. Ryder: Whenever you need us just Yelp or Choo,Choo for help. (Scene Changer: Paw Patrol Logo) Ryder and the pup's were back at the lookout. They were in their front yard. Ryder: Great job today pup`s,now who want`s a treat? Pup`s: I do! Ryder throw`s treat`s at them one by one. The pup`s catch their treat`s. They they played games Marshall slipped again but this time he stopped centimeter`s before he hit Chase. Marshall: Look My brake`s worked. They all laughed. The Rescue was a success. ''THE END '' Note`s ''For More Stories Go to:' ZumaDivesIn`s Story Idea`s '''Next Story is':'' ''[http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Marshall_and_his_lost_Teddy_Bear?venotify=created Marshall and his lost Teddy Bear] Season 1 Episode 2 of My Story Idea`s. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! Category:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:StoriesCategory:EpisodeCategory:Story by ZumaDivesInCategory:PartsCategory:PAW Patrol MoviesCategory:Fanon storiesCategory:Fanon Pages